One night to remember
by breakfastcake
Summary: You decide you're ready to take things to a new level and lose your virginity to your boyfriend; Jared Leto. What follows exceeds all expectations and it turns out to be the most magical night of your life, one you won't ever forget.


"_Hey I need to talk to you about last night, can you call? XO"_

After some doubt you finally press enter, and as conformation the phone in your hands makes a slight swoosh sound. Your message has been sent.

From your desk you grab your favourite book and walk towards the kitchen, making yourself a cup of tea while reading the end of this chapter. After the tea has cooled down just enough to be drinkable, you cuddle yourself in bed and read a bit more.

It's only a matter of minutes before your phone makes that familiar swoosh sound once again and you pick it up to read the incoming message, _"Call you in 5"_

Impatiently you wait for the phone call and sip a bit more of your tea nervously. What in the name of God are you doing? Are you really sure you want this? What if he doesn't want to? What if you'll get scared and back off when push comes to shove? On your left you can hear the phone ringing and more confidently than before you pick it up. As soon as you hear his beautiful and soothing voice all doubts are erased from your mind, and you get the sudden urge to smack your head at the nearest wall for being dumb enough to doubt him.

"_Hey beautiful, finally woken up from your slumber?" _You smile; somehow Jared always manages to get a smile on your face.

"_I have, but only to figure out you left early. Sound check hm?" _you take another sip of tea.

"_Yeah, the boys wanted to go over a few details. I left the house without waking you up because you looked so tired yesterday night.. I thought you could use the extra hours of sleep"_ a silence followed until Jared finally asked "_How do you feel anyway?"_

"_Okay" _you answer, trying to hide any doubt in your voice._ "I feel okay" _you say once again, this time more convincing._ "But I wanted to talk to you about the…" _silence falls as you don't know how to form the thoughts in your mind into coherent sentences.

"_Don't worry about it love, it's okay. I'm sorry, I… I got a little carried away I guess." _Jared mumbles, "_it won't happen again, I promise. I'm really sorry" _

"_Shut up" _you can't help but giggle "_I wanted to tell you that I got a little carried away as well, and… I didn't mind. Did you?" _you ask while biting your lower lip as you grin foolishly like a 12-year-old talking to her crush for the first time.

Jared chuckles on the other side "_Do you honestly have to ask?"_

You can't help but laugh a little before switching to a more serious tone "_Jared, I'm serious. I didn't mind at all, I enjoyed it. And when I reacted surprised and turned away like that, I… I just want you to know that I didn't mean it like that. I didn't turn away from _you _in particular, it was just that I caught myself off guard and was a little surprised you know…"_

"_I know," _he simply answers. Silence lingers for a little while; not the uncomfortable kind of silence, but the mutual understanding kind. Eventually he asks "_So, did you have lunch already?"_

"_No, just some crackers and tea. What about you?"_

_"Nope, and my stomach is starting to riot" _Jared answers, "_Wanna grab a bite? We could go to that salad bar from last week."_

"_Yes, I'd like that." _you decide, and after talking some details through with him you both end the call.

With a smile on your lips you head to the kitchen to get rid of your cup of tea, and head for the bathroom next. Within 10 minutes you're done brushing your teeth and fixing your hair and make-up, and you inspect yourself in the mirror. _Yep, that will do. _As soon as you've thought it, your eyes glue to the lipstick on the counter and you decide it would look more than good with your current outfit of black skinny jeans, dark red chucks, and grey tee. When you're done applying red lipstick and putting on your usual necklace and earrings, you head to the door after grabbing your purse and phone from the bed. Singing as loud as you can you drive through town in your car, and it doesn't take long at all until you reach the place where you're supposed to meet Jared.


End file.
